User blog:Chariztioise/Brave Frontier Story thingy without a good title: 1.
this is only Part 1, it won't be that good, but yeah. This is just the begining "Let's head out!" I said. I had a small team, the team consisted of a few units, Burning Vargas, Knight Atro, and Emilia. Apparently, I had summoned two of the six heroes unintentionally. I head out to Mistral to advance my journey, there I saw Tillith, my partner. We ran ahead, through the Cave of Flames, we fought a beastly man. In the freezing Egor Snowfeild, we thought a knight. Through the Forest of Beasts, we defeated an archer. Running through Magutagal Wetlands, we defeated a thundering strategist. In the Ruins of Mirza, I thought a spearwoman. In the house called Monster's Nest, I defeated a Samurai, I now stood in the Tower of Mistral. We were fighting the Forged Gigantor, Juggernaut. My team was almost wiped out... "No, I lost..?" I thought, I told Tillith to stay back as things could be dangerous. "No, I have to take matters into my own hands!" I pulled out my own sword. I dodged lightning at quick speeds. I couldn't take much hits, I was weak, but quick. I was up in front of it. I slashed him quickly. I knew it wasn't enough to take him out. By my SHOCK I was knocked out of the tower due to the strength of the thunder. I was free falling now. I closed my eyes in fear. "It's not over yet!" I saw my friend Zander, short for Alexander. I thought he went ahead. "I thought you'd need help, I'm much stronger anyways!" He was, his team was Thunder King Eze, Battle Girl Ophelia, and Holy Knight Will. Then I realized, I summoned a new unit, who embrassingly was caught by her. It was Scythe Alice, a 4★ unit. "Let's go kill, it drives me nuts when I don't." Alice said. That sounded disturbing, but we ran off. We quickly scaled the tower. I resummoned the other 3, together we had a team of seven. We decided to have Eze sit out, as we already had an electric unit on the team. They were all under my control. I was ready. We ran up, and saw the juggernaut once more. We were ready to fight. "Everyone, brave burst, now!" I yelled. The juggernaut was assaulted with light, fire, thunder, earth, and darkness. Luckily, it was weakened from the last battle, so it was down quickly. "Too easy," Zander said. I found it odd though, it was much stronger then last time. Then I noticed it, too late. "Watch out!" I cried, but it was to late, the Juggernaut knocked him out the building, this time, I knew there was no way he could be safe. I jumped out instinctivly, but that was a mistake, we were now freefalling, to our doom. The wind honestly felt nice, and I felt more alive then I ever did. I was used to spending time in a library, reading, learning about the units. I was the brains, and he was the brawns. Time felt like it froze as I thought, I thought of the perfect plan. "Use your cape as a parachute!" I yelled. Zander used his cape as a parachute just as I told him to. He began to descend at a safe speed, while I was now falling, faster then him. Infact, I wasn't scared, infact, I began to laugh! Zander grabbed my jacket, luckily, my limbs didn't fling off from impact. We were then enveloped in light, and woke up in our next destination, Morgan. Category:Blog posts